


On A Summer's Day

by SimplyMatt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMatt/pseuds/SimplyMatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1070.beta.photobucket.com/user/Simplymatt2/media/555248_251666131631115_1045892101_n_zpsb7bfb8bf.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/></p>
<p>Set in Leeds, England. Jasper is waiting in the park for Emmett, he has a picnic prepared and a questions to ask. Is the dream he just had a premonition of the future or is it just that, a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (obviously) SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> This is a one shot I wrote a long time ago, when I first started writing, I just never got around to posting it anywhere other than on FF.

The sun is baking down as I sit at our favourite picnic spot under the large oak tree on one of the hottest days this summer in Leeds. The tree, a canopy of shadows all for me while I await his arrival, shades me. There is just enough to enjoy the heat without getting my pale skin burnt. It's our favourite spot. I smile as I sit eagerly awaiting my love to arrive, my Emmett, to finally complete the beauty of this day. He has been working away for the past two weeks, and it has been killing me that I haven't seen him. We talk every day without fail, even if it's just a fast two minute call to tell each other how much we love them.

 

Today is a special day. Not only is he finally home, but it is our three year anniversary of the day we met, right here on this spot. I have a plan to make this anniversary one to remember, one that we shall both never forget, to make it far more special than any other. When he arrives, I will happily and confidently take his hand in mine as I go down on one knee and ask him that one question some people wait a lifetime to hear and never do. I have planned to ask Emmet McCarty to marry me, to finally take that leap in our relationship. I know we are more than ready for this. I know we are ready to agree to spend the rest of our lives together, forever. I, Jasper Whitlock, will make Emmet McCarty my husband and life partner. Whatever you want to call it, I plan to make him happy.

 

This past year has strained our relationship slightly. Emmett started a new job that steals him away for weeks on end, travelling all over England, but we have an agreement to be in contact every day. We knew the job would steal him away and had agreed that if it affected us too much, he would quit. I know that the time apart is killing us both but absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

 

I have everything prepared for my proposal. A basket of all our favourite picnic foods, some champagne, flowers, and as many kisses and cuddles he allows me to give him in the middle of Roundhay Park. He is driving straight here and we will be leaving the car overnight in the car park while we walk the short distance home, each step taking us closer to our new life together. I really want to show Emmett how much I truly love him and how much it means for us to take this step together, to be as one forever.

 

As I sit back and look out at the scene around me from the small hill in the park, I see children happily playing, watched by their relaxing parents. Couples of all ages and sexuality are walking together hand in hand in blissful love, enjoying the day's sunshine. Yes, I may be looking through rose tinted glasses, but I don't care, I am in love and am happy to be ignorant to the belief that everyone is the same, that everyone is enjoying what I am. All the people here are to be witness to the wonderful proposal I have planned for Emmett. I will get down on one knee and do it properly, like it should be done, and ask him to be my husband. I want to grow old with him and have done from day one. I knew he was the one for me and I haven't looked back since.

 

The noise from screaming children, and loud music playing don't bother me. No, today I am far too happy knowing that I will be on track to becoming Jasper McCarty. It's his name I will take without question, another way of letting people know he is mine and I am his.

 

I check my mobile. No texts, no missed calls. I didn't expect any really, but what the hell, I will send him one, just so he knows I care. I bring up a new message and start typing. Yes I know he is driving and may not get this, but he doesn't need to reply. I am happy knowing that as soon as he can look at his phone, my message will be there for him to see.

 

**_I can't wait to see you, to kiss you and hold you J xxx_ **

 

I type and press send, smiling to myself as I lay back against the tree trunk, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes. I don't really need them. It's not that bright out, but I do it anyway, for effect. I want to make a statement and hope that people stop to look at me. Yes, I am a little vain, but aren't we all?

 

I look around at what I have prepared, so happy with how everything looks. I made myself all nice, just so I know his heart will skip that small beat the way mine does whenever I see him. The food and drink are ready, waiting in the picnic basket away from any bright lights so as not to spoil. I don't want anything spoiling today.

 

I check my watch. 2:30PM. He should be here at 3PM, which gives me some time to myself, to calm my racing heart from the excitement. I take out my iPod and click my _Love_ playlist, for something to get me in the mood. I take out the ring I have bought him from my bag. It is simple in style; my Emmett likes simple things, nothing too flashy. I joke that this is why he fell for me. I am not the hottest guy, a little bit too skinny, but I keep myself nice, well groomed, and he never looks the other way. His eyes are only ever on me. He says I have a uniqueness about me, whatever that means, but he always has a habit of making me feel special and loved. He says I am geek chic, and he likes that. The tall slim look I have, with fitted jeans, T-shirt, and a light cardigan. A cardigan that is at my side at the moment as the heat out won fashion. Sometimes I even wear glasses that are rimmed with glass and not lenses, as I don't need them, just to add to the look. This, as always, drives him wild like crazy. He calls it his naughty secretary fantasy. Well, that and a little spanking, but now is not the time or place to be thinking about that.

 

I shudder at the expense of the ring. I have been saving for five months, putting some away here and there, and putting the rest on a credit card. Not wise, to buy on credit. I know Emmett would rather I not put myself out, but can you really put a price on love? I smile to myself at how hard it has been not telling anyone what I had planned, but I managed it.

 

No doubt ever crosses my mind that he won't say yes, the word no has never even crossed my mind. I am 100% sure that Emmett will say yes. He jokes all the time about wanting to settle down and maybe have children. This part I am not so sure about personally, but it's Emmett and I love him enough to know that I would discuss it further. I had the ring engraved to read:

 

_Two Hearts Beating As One_

He always says that's what he thinks our hearts do, and it's a nice touch I think. Putting the ring back in my bag, I smile to myself. This is the most perfect day and to have him say yes will be the icing on the cake.

 

 

I really do love this spot and I reminisce about our first meeting. Emmett was sat right here. I didn't even notice him at first. I was walking Bella, my friend's Pug. It wasn't until she slipped off the lead and made a run for him that I even noticed he was there. I remember how terrified I was that Bella would bite this stranger sitting by himself. Luckily, she simply pounced on him and began licking him to death, well, tried to. This stranger didn't even falter; he laughed a laugh that was music to my ears and the rest of the world shut out as I took him in. As our eyes met and he grinned an amazingly dimpled grin, one I have become accustomed to seeing whenever I see him. From that moment, in my naivety, I knew this was the man I wanted to be with forever.

 

"This your dog?" Emmett asked, smiling up at me as I walked embarrassingly to collect Bella.

 

"I am so, so sorry. I didn't know the lead was loose. One second she was fine and the next, she was off like a shot at you." I rambled on without taking a breath.

 

Emmett laughed again. "All I caught of that was 'sorry'. You talk pretty fast," he said, grinning at me.

 

"Sorry," I responded.

 

"Don't be. I think this little dog of yours may have been Cupid's arrow," Emmet said, winking at me.

 

"Oh, she isn't my dog, she belongs to a friend….wait! Did you just say Cupid's arrow?" I couldn't believe he was actually coming on to me! Him, with his rugby player body and model face, coming on to me, an English Literature student, all skinny geek, and in dire need of a hair cut.

 

"You talk a lot, don't you?" He asked, looking at me. I felt horror hit my face, clearly aware I have scared him. Suddenly, he speaks again. " In a good way. I mean, it's kinda... cute." He smiled again, a smile that seemed to somehow reassure me.

 

"I, erm….well, that is, I..." I had no idea what was happening with my voice.

 

"Lets start over," he said, standing and hovering over me like a man mountain, after placing Bella on the ground. To me, he was _huge. W_ ell, over six feet with a large broad frame that was very toned. "My name is Emmett McCarty and I would very much like to take you for coffee. Your treat, of course, for your dog slobbering all over me." He grinned again and winked.

 

That coffee lasted two hours. We simply chatted and joked around like we had known each other years but not caught up in a while. Things just started from there, and took us to where we now are.

 

 

 

My mobile disturbs my thoughts. Baby Got Back by Sir Mix A Lot blasts out, a ring tone I assigned to Emmett and his bubble butt. I giggle as I answer my love, ignorant of the people passing by laughing at my mobile's tune.

 

"Hey you," I say.

 

"Hey yourself. Just calling to tell you I am stuck in traffic so I may be slightly later then I expected. Sorry babe but see you soon, okay?" Emmett's says in that sexy voice of his, the voice that always thrills me.

 

"Just get here, Mister. I miss you," I say, smiling. I know that Emmett will get here regardless, but I like to tease. Its not his fault and I am in our happy spot. Nothing beats this.

 

"Like anything will keep me from you. You're my boy!" Emmett says, making my heart yearn to have him near me. My cock throbs knowing that he isn't far away. It has missed him too. I calm myself, knowing that I won't be making love with Emmett until later, a lot later, so no point getting excited. I can't even pleasure myself to ease the throb, not wise in the middle of a park, unless you want to get arrested. "You just enjoy the sun and I will make this up to you when I am there. I love you, Jasp."

 

"I love you more," I giggle down the phone.

 

"What's this? My love speaks lies! How could this be?" Emmett uses his corny Shakespearean voice on me. It works.

 

"Thou only speak the truth. Now, less talking and more driving," I blush down the phone.

 

"I'm trying babe, I'm trying. Love you and see you as soon as I get there."

 

He hangs up on me and I lay back and smile up at the clear blue sky through the tree, our tree. I have more time to myself, to relax and think of my future with Emmett. The sky is so beautiful; not a single cloud can be seen and it seems to sparkle like gemstones above me. I lose myself in the beauty before my eyes and slowly drift into a deep slumber.

 

 

I open my eyes and am sitting on the porch of a large country house. It's painted with a cream exterior, surrounded by a white wooden fence. I know this place instantly; it's the place I always dreamed I would settle down in with Emmett, a place I come to often in sleep and just sit out on the porch with him. I have never gone inside, never gone further then the porch, but I rise from the seat and walk up to the front door, open it, and walk in. I am greeted by the laughter of children filling my ears. A small boy and girl, about seven or eight, stop playing and look at me then scream in delight, running towards me shouting, "Daddy!"

 

I look behind myself, wondering who they are talking to, expecting to see another man. Suddenly, I feel their arms around my waist, the shock forcing me to turn back and look down at them. They look up at me with big beautiful blue eyes. Emmett's eyes. They have my honey blond hair and each of them has a mix of both our features. We have children? I never knew I had children in my dream. I have never seen them here before. I have never ventured further than the porch. Is this my future? Am I seeing a glimpse of what is to come? I, who never wanted children before, now feel so much love for these two small souls. Would I feel this love for them really?

 

"There you are." Emmett walks into the hallway to greet me. He seems older than my Emmett but he is just that. My Emmett. He walks over and leans over the children to kiss me gently on the lips. "We have been waiting for you to wake up," he says, grinning down at me, our eyes glued to each other. He gently rubs his nose against mine and I can see the smile in his eyes.

 

"Emmett, what's happening? You never speak in my dream." And he never has. He just holds me all night long until I wake.

 

"Dream? Jasper, what are you talking about? This is our home. This isn't a dream," he laughs.

 

I believe him. I can feel myself believing that this is right and this _is_ my reality. Was my time under the tree my dream? Everything seems right here, cleaner, in it's right place. What is going on? Emmett seems to have a glimmer about him, as do the children. I look at my arms, and there, right there, is the glimmer on me also. My heart is telling me this is home, with Emmett and our children, but my head is aching, warning me about something I cant put my finger on.

 

Emmett guides me further into the house and I feel that this place is more and more real, like I have woken from a dream that was so real to me. I have to question if the day under the tree was actually the dream. I am so confused.

 

As I go further in, I begin to remember our marriage, buying this house, having the twins through a surrogate. I know now that their names are Charlie and Renee. I see the pictures on the walls showing the parties we had, our wedding day, and the family holidays. I start to feel that I am coming to terms with the fact that the moment under the tree was just a dream. I shake myself off and try to wake up more, to allow myself to know this is where I belong. To feel that this is my reality. The small nagging side I have I push slowly to the back of my mind.

 

As Emmett takes me into the living room, I see that every movement, every gesture, is like a small dance, so precise and thought out, yet expressive at the same time.

 

"Sit down. You must be so hungry. I will get you something to eat, my love." He kisses me again and smiles before leaving the room. I am left with Charlie and Renee sat on my knee, their heads on my chest as I hold them. This is it, this is right, the place I know I belong. This is my Utopia. How silly I was not to see this before, to think my dream was real. I laugh to myself as relief washes over me.

 

"We missed you while you slept, Daddy," Charlie says and gently leans up to kiss me on the cheek.

 

"Did you have a nice dream?" Renee asks.

 

"I was….dreaming, about when I proposed to your da…dad, remembering how great the day was and how late he was arriving," I say, looking down on them. Yes, that's it, which makes sense. I smile, listening to my children breathe as I relax further, feeling more like I belong. I rest back in the chair, grounding myself with my children in my arms, gazing ahead, just smiling. I have never been so happy.

 

"Jasper! What are you doing? You can't stay here! Get out now, while you can!"

 

I know that voice, a voice I have not heard since my sister passed five years ago. Silly me, hearing voices now. _How stupid,_ I think to myself, smiling.

 

"JASPER LISTEN!" The shout forces me to sit up.

 

"A-Alice?" I say, looking around. I see nothing in the room other than the empty chair opposite me. Fuck, I am really losing it. The twins are looking around too, worry on their faces. I go to relax back down when suddenly there she is, sat opposite me in the chair like she had been there all the time, but I had not seen her until now. She looks so out of place. She doesn't have the glow we have and she doesn't belong here. Do I see ghosts now?

 

What did that dream do to me?

 

"Y-You're a ghost!" I exclaim. "Alice what the…"

 

"Yes, yes I am a ghost. What did you expect? I am dead, after all! But you're not. You need to leave here now before it's too late!" Alice says with a panic in her voice. "Come now. Please come quickly, before it's too late. I don't have much time." Alice is right in front of me, like she just popped there in one single movement.

 

"Daddy, we don't like her. Make her leave," my children speak as one, in complete unison! I look down to reassure them that everything is okay. I do the parental thing I didn't know that was within me and calm my babies down. My heart almost beats out of my chest and I stand up in horror, forcing them to the floor.

 

"Their faces! What the fuck happened to their faces?" It's like someone just rubbed them out. My children are as they were before, but faceless. They turn their heads up to look directly at me.

 

"Daddy! Make her leave, please, we don't want her here," they say together, rising from the floor to their feet. I am in utter shock.

 

"What the fuck is going on? What happened to my children? Alice! What did you do?" I say, turning to my deceased sister with tears in my eyes.

 

"This place isn't real; you need to get out before it consumes you," Alice says, taking my face in her hands and forcing our eyes to meet. "Come now, before Emmett comes back," she starts to say, then suddenly a piercing scream fills the room.

 

The children have their featureless faces towards the ceiling, screeching at a pitch so high I have to cover my ears to block out the pain it is causing. Alice grabs me and pulls me from the room, closing the door behind us, blocking out the screams.

 

"Alice….what's going…" It's then I hear the banging on the door, so loud its shaking the house. Alice seems to be struggling to keep hold of the latch.

 

"Emmett?" I catch myself saying.

 

"Jasper, baby, open the door. Don't go with her. Stay with me and your children," his voice pleads through the door.

 

"Baby, I am not going anywhere," I say and start to move towards the door.

 

"Oh yes you bloody well are!" Alice interrupts our conversation. "Don't listen to him; that's not your Emmett."

 

"Sis, are you crazy? Of course that's him, now let him through," I say, going to remove her hand from the handle.

 

She blocks me with her body, saying, "Jasper, this isn't your reality, not your Emmett, we have to get you out before this place consumes yo…"

 

Suddenly we are both thrown from the door as Emmett bursts through, appearing to be twice his normal size with deep red eyes.

 

"JASPER, RUN….NOW!" Alice grabs my arm and drags me to my feet, running for the staircase. I am consumed by shock; I have no idea what is happening. The walls around us appear to be falling apart as Alice drags me further and further up the stairs that appear to be never ending.

 

"JASP, DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!' Emmett pleads to me from below and I try to stop, run back to him and into his arms, but Alice is dragging me further and further up.

 

"Don't listen to him! We need to get you back to the park," Alice says while pulling me up more flights of stairs. I never knew this house had so many floors. Higher and higher we go, stairs never ending. Suddenly, we stop moving near a large window and Alice faces me. "You have to get out of here Jasp. Go now."

 

"Alice, its okay, I am fine," I say to her reassuringly.

 

"NO! You don't belong here, Jasp. You need to get back to the real world to safe Emmett."

 

"Alice, he is downstairs. In fact, he is coming after us. I think you made him mad." A side I have never seen of Emmett.

 

"Jasper, listen to me. This is the in-between, where souls come when they are hanging between life and death. If you stay here, Emmett will die and you will never leave. He will have the strength to fully keep you. Emmett has had an accident in your world, he is almost dead and somehow he has come into your dreams and is trying to keep you with him. It's not too late though, you need to get back, get to him, and call his name. He isn't far, just the junction just out the park. Go, Jasper, run or you both will be trapped here forever. You have to go. If he hears you calling from the real world, you may be able to drag him back before its too late."

 

"What! Alice, this makes no sense! What are you on about and how did you get here?" I ask my sister.

 

"Fuck sake, Jasp. He is almost here. You have to go now while I can still help you."

"But Alice, I…" And I never get to finish that sentence. As I am speaking, Emmett breaks into the room and at the same time, Alice literally kicks me through the window. I am falling, falling so fast towards the ground. I am about to hit the ground; it's coming, coming so fast!

 

At the point where I should go splat, I sit bolt upright back in the park. I am sweating and a few people are looking at me funny, I must have screamed.

 

What the fuck was that? I look around and notice that less people are here now and its slightly darker. How long was I out? I check my watch and it's almost 4PM! My heart is racing. What is happening? I have no idea. I grab my phone to call Emmett to see where he is. It's then I notice I have a voice mail and it's from him. I freeze as I click play. Could Alice have really been there to give me a warning about Emmett? I sigh with relief as I hear his voice.

 

"Jasp, babe, I am almost there. The traffic is finally moving. I will be there as soon as I….what the….shit….Jasp!" The line goes dead.

 

I don't stop to think if this is a dream or if Alice's visit was the dream. I just stand up and I run fast towards the junction. All I can think is: _I'm coming, I love you and I'm coming…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading.


End file.
